


Pride

by Betelguese



Series: TuaPrideMonth 2019 - written works [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, One Shot, Pride, Pride Parades, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betelguese/pseuds/Betelguese
Summary: A short drabble about the Hargreeves going to a pride parade together





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This is for #TuaPrideMonth - Day three: Pride parade  
> Hope you enjoy!

Klaus could hardly wait until June. Every year, he went all out for pride month, going head to toe in his pan and nonbinary colors, attending every pride parade in the tristate area, and buying anything and everything rainbow.

But this year would be even more special. Because this year all of his siblings would be taking part in pride with him.

After they had managed to avoid the apocalypse, the seven had grown closer as a family. They caught Five up on modern slang and memes, they trained Vanya in her powers, and Klaus was able to successfully manifest Ben to join in on the fun. So when Klaus mentioned his annual pride activities, his siblings politely requested to join in as well. Klaus, naturally, was overjoyed.

Finally, after much waiting, June rolled around, along with the first pride parade. Klaus skipped around his siblings, helping them adjust their pride attire.

Luther, the most conservative, hesitantly wore a pin with the bi flag, though later he would acquire a cape as well. Diego wore his trans and bi flags with pride, along with face paint. Allison looked as elegant as ever, in a flower crown with the pan colors and a matching designer scarf. She, being the rich, influential movie star she is, managed to convince her favorite brands to release affordable, high quality pride clothing items. Allison has also decided to dye her hair to match. Five, though at first a bit hesitant, wore a bi colored blazer with a demisexual shirt on underneath. Ben simply wore a rainbow flag and asexual shirt, after Klaus finally figured out how to make “ghost clothing.” Vanya, although shy initially, wore a lesbian shirt, and her jean jacket Klaus has bought her was decorated with lgbt+ pins and patches.

Klaus, to no ones surprise, went the most out. He brought out his old flags, his favorite pan jacket and nb crop top, his rainbow pants, and his glittery pride shoes. He too had face paint on, and was looking very sparkly. To top it all off, Klaus wore lots and lots of pins.

Klaus smiled excitedly at all his siblings. “Who’s ready for the first pride parade with the entire umbrella academy?”

* * *

Vanya never felt like she was apart of something. Her whole life, she had never been appreciated. She was always the ordinary one, the extra one, the forgotten one. Even after the apocalypse was prevented and she was included in the family, it was hard for her to feel accepted. Even when she had first admitted to Klaus that she was attracted and he hugged her, telling her he was happy she told him, Vanya couldn’t help but wait for the catch. But here she was, surrounded by people like her, and for once Vanya felt like she belonged. So she smiled, filled with pride.

Ben was hesitant going to Pride. He was still a ghost after all. But through a lot of concentration and practice on Klaus’s end, the sixth Hargreeves was alive for a day. Wrapped in his rainbow flag, constantly having his siblings hug him, assuring him and themselves that he was really there, getting to be apart of such a wonderful family, even with all of their flaws, Ben knew he was more than just “The Horror.” So he smiled, filled with pride.

Five grew up in the apocalypse, so he never had the chance to explore his sexuality or grow closer to his siblings. But now that Five - the Hargreeves siblings had prevented the apocalypse, the Boy had the chance to do both. Five finally had the do-over he had always wanted, the opportunity to know what the modern world was really like with, the opportunity to discover himself. But most importantly, Five was so damn proud of his family. So he smiled, filled with pride.

Klaus always felt pride during June. He was always proud of the fact that he was apart of the LGBT+ community. But this June, he wasn’t just proud of his sexuality and gender. He was proud of his family, for coming together and discovering themselves. He was proud of himself, for becoming more than the useless, gay junkie. For being able to master his powers. For being more than Reginald’s greatest disappointment. So he smiled, filled with pride.

Allison always had whatever she wanted. Her rumors had lead her to riches, fame, and happiness. Or so it would seem. But she would never really be happy. Everyday, Allison was painfully aware that she was lying to herself, until it got too much. So she quit her rumors. Than Five returns, and Allison was launched into the most impactful eight days of her life. Afterward, Allison was able to connect both her families; her siblings and her daughter. Allison also opened up about her sexuality to the public, and used her influence for good, without rumors. Allison was proud of herself, and her family. So she smiled, filled with pride.

Diego knew that he never opened up to his family. He thought that he didn’t need connections. But after the eight days that brought together his family ended, he realized just how false that was. Diego was never subtle about his sexuality or gender. He started wearing binders at age 14, and hung a bisexual flag in his room shortly after. But it wasn’t until after him and his siblings prevented the apocalypse did Diego really know what it meant to be prideful. It was being accepting of yourself and the people you hold close. And Diego was finally able to admit that he matched those requirements. So he smiled, filled with pride.

Luther thought that no one would forgive him after he had locked up Vanya, his sister. Luther still hadn’t forgiven himself. But his siblings assured him that that decision was a product of his trauma, which was no less valid than that of his siblings. They encouraged him to go to therapy, which helped significantly. And so Luther was able to discover himself, realizing his sexuality, as well as how much he loved his siblings. His family was proud of how he’s changed, and Luther was proud of himself. He might have flaws, but those flaws do not define him. So he smiled, filled with pride.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it pretty quickly, so it's not great. Comments and kudos appreciated.  
> Check out the other stuff I'm doing for #TuaPrideMonth on my tumblr!  
> https://betelgeusetheunnatural.tumblr.com/


End file.
